1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to photographic slide sorting and handling devices and, more particularly, to such a device in which the slides are supported thereon in a manner which will prevent the same from falling off of the device if the sorter accidentally is jostled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic slide sorting and handling devices commonly are used to enable a person to display 35 mm. photographic slides above a source of light so that the slides can be examined and sorted as desired. Various types of such devices are known which provide a generally planar surface upon which the slides to be sorted can be arranged and moved around conveniently by the user as he views and sorts the slides.
The slide sorting and handling operation to be accomplished with devices of which the present invention is concerned is such that it is desirable that the devices permit convenient positioning on and removal from the surface upon which the slides are retained so that the user can arrange and rearrange the slides with little effort. Although it is desired that the slides be retained on the device in a manner to be moved about easily, it also is desired that the slides be supported and retained in a manner which will prevent them from falling off of or away from the sorting device if the same accidentally is jostled such as by being bumped or jarred during the sorting operation.
It is known to provide photographic slide sorting and handling devices which enable convenient display and arrangement of slides. Such prior art devices usually provide a rest surface against which the slides can be positioned and moved about. In use of such devices, the slides easily are separated from the sorting device upon accidental jarring thereof because they are not retained in any positive manner upon the device.
It also is known to provide photographic slide sorting and handling devices in which the slides are firmly retained on the device by structure which is such as to prevent any movement of the slides if the device is jostled. The disadvantage of such devices is that the slides are not easily moved about or withdrawn from the device for rearrangement by the user.
Photographic slide sorting and handling devices of the type described above are illustrated in the following patents:
______________________________________ 2,908,094 3,508,355 3,184,585 4,152,852 3,200,523 4,207,979 3,419,984 4,226,038 ______________________________________
Although these patents describe various types of photographic slide sorting and handling devices which permit display and sorting of slides by the user, none of the patents shows a device in which the slides are retained above an illumination device in a manner to permit the same to be relocated easily without hindrance and yet so as to prevent the slides from falling off of or away from the sorter if the same accidentally is jostled.
The device of the present invention provides photographic slide retaining members effective to retain the slides on the device for easy positioning and rearrangement during sorting thereof and yet which support such slides in a manner to prevent the same from falling off of or away from the device if the sorter unintentionally is jarred or jostled during use thereof.